The Lioness
by Unluckybabe13
Summary: A lioness had never been seen before in Narnia. All believed that none existed anymore. That is, until a lioness woke up from a curse, helped a girl named Lucy, and fell in love with a lion named Aslan all before a battle could ensue against the White Witch who had cursed her in the first place. (Give it a shot! Short Summary inside. Could be rated M later).
1. Summary

**Hello all! So, this is the first time I have ever written a story from a movie based on C.S. Lewis' book: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe. I'm sorry if some things are not accurate based on C.S. Lewis' folklore.**

 **This is about Aslan and a lioness (in first person view but who is an actual feline) who are falling in love during the time of the battle of Beruna (or technically the first movie). In this story everything is kind of completed and there aren't any future battles that are going to happen. Just the one battle at least for the main character of this story; plus some stuff I am just making up as I go cause I can :P If you don't like stories that are from the perspective of an animal and an animal/animal romance than please don't leave spiteful comments just because you can. I'm just trying something new anyway; bringing out my creative side :)**

 **There's action, romance, and cuteness all around. Hope you all like it!**


	2. Ayla

**Alright lovely readers! Hope you enjoy and I hope you read the brief summary before hand!**

My name is Ayla*. I'm not sure what has happened while I have slept, but much has changed. From what I can tell a long, unforgiving winter has covered all of Narnia. It wasn't the kind of winter where it felt as though a warm summer would come, or if you were to warm yourself by a hearth that the snow would fall gently outside.

No.

No this was a dark, cruel magic that was bestowed upon Narnia. If I had to guess I would say it was placed by the same witch that had cast a spell on me to sleep for 100 years; since she was unable to kill me. For that was how strong her magic had been at the time. What her strength was now, I feared to know.

I yawned tiredly, placing my paws in front of me as I put all my weight forward to stretch my back.

Hm? Oh, pardon me. I am a lioness. Though, from what Jadis had screamed at me during one of her insane ramblings (the evil White Witch some called her) there was too great a chance of me defeating her, thus relinquishing all power she had to myself. So, she cursed me with a never-ending sleep. Whether it was due to the magic I already possessed or not, I was able to come out of the curse of my own will (though I wish it hadn't taken me a hundred years to do so). I never understood why she had assumed I was strong enough to over throw her. Yes, I know I am the only lioness I have ever seen in my time throughout all of Narnia as well the Merpeople Nation, Galma, Terebinthia, the Seven Isles and the Lone Islands, but that was no excuse.

Due to the oddity of being the only lioness I have ever seen and not even seeing any lions, as a matter of fact, I have cloaked myself making those around me believe I am a tiger or some other large cat. From what I can guess the only other being that is the same species as myself, is a so-called lion named Aslan. I have heard things about him from many stories, but in the end I only hear them as such. I don't dare to believe things I have never seen. I have searched for this lion, sometimes, but never once have I seen any trace. So, I have never believed he existed. I only believed him to be a symbol for hope or for warmer days since everyone always made him sound as though he were the sun.

I know very little of myself because I can't even remember a time when I was small. I only knew that I had power to protect those who couldn't protect themselves. I have rarely used that magic in fear I would lose control. I hid in shadows not wanting to be a spectacle since I seemed to be the only one of my kind. Plus, I am no ordinary lioness from what history books have written about.

To start off with, my fur color is almost like starlight. Not quite white or blonde, but every time sunlight touches my fur I seem to glow. It gets very distracting and it's not very useful when I need to hunt. My eyes, from what I can tell when gazing at my reflection in ponds, are green with gold around the edges.

I sigh, seeing my breath in the cold morning air before seeing three field mice trying to hop through the deep snow. I sniffed the air for a moment before realizing that their nest was a bit far away in the base of a tree trunk.

The three field mice stopped when they spotted me, shivering. Whether it was from fear or from the cold I did not know, but I sat down on my haunches, tilting my head at them.

"Good morning" I spoke softly, not wanting to frighten the poor creatures, "would you like help?"

The field mice all looked at one another before hopping over to me. I knelt so they could get on my back before trotting over to the tree I had smelled earlier. The field mice hopped off, looking at me while squeaking.

I sniffed the air again before smiling softly. I huffed a breath onto the snow seeing a small patch of snow melt, revealing green grass and a small berry branch with five sweet berries.

The field mice squeaked in happiness before grabbing the delicious fruit and storing it in their little home. I started to trot away before hearing a very high, squeaky voice.

"Thank you, your grace" The small mouse spoke.

"I am no one dear mouse. Especially not a grace" I smiled, knowing if I were human I would have blushed at the title. Of course, humans haven't been around since Jadis had murdered them all from the kingdom.

"What is your name?"

"Ayla. Good day" I tilted my head before continuing my trot.

"Good day my Lady Ayla!" The mouse squeaked making me huff. If your grace was unwanted, what made the mouse think my Lady would be any better?

* * *

 **Ayla (moonlight)** **Güneş (Sun); My plan was to make her name sound like "moonlight of the sun"**

 **Hope you all like it so far! This is just a little summary of who the main character is**


	3. Ice & Beavers

I froze where I stood. It was a human. But by the looks of things it was a small human _girl_. I nearly growled when I smelled another creature approaching the girl, knowing the White Witch would have done anything to kill the poor thing. However, the creature that was approaching was a faun. From what I could overhear from the conversation his name was Mr. Tumnus. He smelled alright and the girl seemed to like him, so I waited, hidden in the shadows to see what would happen once night fall had come. If the girl did not return by then, then I would search for her.

After several hours, the faun had brought the girl back but seemed to be in great distress over something. He quickly ran off, talking something about the White Witch, which automatically had me on edge. That was when I finally realized, this must be one of the children of Eve, from the prophecy! I quickly came out of the shadows, about to introduce myself I must add, before the girl screamed, her back hitting a large snow covered tree.

"Please don't eat me! I'll give you anything!" The girl was small with dark brown hair and rosy cheeks.

"Please calm child" I spoke gently, like I had this morning with the mice. The girl blinked at me a moment before smiling at me.

"Hello! It's nice to meet you" She gave a little curtsy as I tilted my head at her in understanding her attempt at etiquette.

"I am not sure where you come from, but I would like to assist you in getting back. It is quite dangerous out here in the woods by yourself" I spoke assuredly in a way it would be difficult for her to reject my proposal.

"That would be very kind of you, thank you"

We both walked in silence, the girl looking at me every now and again.

"Do you know Aslan?"

I stopped immediately, blinking at the girl before shaking my head.

"I heard he is a lion, but I have not seen any others of my kind. I believe he is just a myth"

"Oh, that is too bad. Mr. Tumnus believes in him! I'm sure he's real. You look like you would be magical like him, from how Mr. Tumnus described him!"

"Oh? Well I am afraid I can't do much in the ways of magic, but I do try my best to protect those that cannot protect themselves."

The girl stopped in front of very thick, snow covered trees.

"I came from here!" Well that's just confusing. How is that even possible? Though, I feel strange magic at work from beyond these trees. Something powerful. This girl really must be a daughter of Eve.

"My name is Lucy Pevensie. Thank you for walking with me" The girl, Lucy, gave another curtsy as I sat down on my haunches once more.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Lucy. Please be more careful when walking through the woods if you dare to venture through here once more" I nodded to the girl, walking away to find a cave for the evening.

"Wait! What is your name?"

"My name is Ayla Güneş. It was a pleasure to meet you but please refrain from mentioning me to others. It may cause you trouble. Understand?" I began trotting off again into the thick snow, knowing it was going to snow yet again tonight.

"Yes Lady Ayla!" I froze in my spot, about to growl in annoyance before seeing that the girl was no longer there.

"I am no Lady either"

* * *

When I woke again I wasn't sure what day it was. I wasn't aware of how much of the curse was left in my system and if it would make me sleep for days on end or not. I stretched once more, since it is a very nice feeling to stretch, before leaving the cave I had found seeing that snow stretched as far as the eye could see.

I sniffed the air. It felt as though a darkness was slowly leaving before I saw sled tracks in the snow. I growled, realizing the White Witch had passed through the deeper parts of the forest. The tracks were older before I realized that Mr. Tumnus and that girl Lucy may be in trouble since the tracks were close to that faun's home. I raced up the mountain side which took a little bit more time than I would have liked, before seeing a wooden door hanging on to a single hinge. I looked inside the faun's home seeing it in shambles before sniffing around realizing there had been _wolves_. More specifically, the ones that the White Witch commanded.

I followed the tracks that seemed to go this way and that, before smelling the scent of beaver. That was strange, in of itself, seeing as there weren't any bodies of water near or wood that a beaver would use for its dam.

I followed the scent of the beaver before seeing wolves attacking the dam. I heard screams and voices realizing that the girl Lucy must have brought her sister, the other daughter of Eve, and her two brothers, the sons of Adam.

I followed the wolves in the shadows, seeing them attack a fox that seemed to aid in the escape of Lucy and her family; as well as some beavers.

That's when I nearly ran off a cliff made of ice before seeing the oldest brother trying to fight with one of the wolves. Maugrim. I nearly spat out the word that was the White Witch's lowly captain of the Secret Police. But where was the other brother? The ice started to break as the wolves ran off before I hopped down.

"Lucy!" I yelled as she grabbed onto my back, the ice breaking apart. Her sister, I assumed, grabbed on to me as well as I used what strength I could through the ice water to bring them ashore. I could feel as though large boulders were rolling underneath my paws in order to make a stairway towards the shore.

"Are you alright?" I asked out of breath as both Lucy and her sister huffed in exhaustion, her brother running over to see if they were alright.

"Beaver!" A female beaver ran to what I assumed was her husband before seeing him cough up a bunch of water, telling her he was alright.

"Lucy, Susan, Peter, are you all alright? And who in the name of Narnia are...you?" The beaver was starting to yell at me but then he grew quiet.

"Oh! She is my friend Mr. Beaver!" Lucy said happily as the two beavers looked at me in shock, mouths clearly hanging down.

"You never mentioned her before Lucy" The girl Susan said making me sit quietly as the bunch seemed to want to argue amongst themselves.

"Well I look much better when I am not covered in mud and ice" I spoke politely making the girl Susan and Peter smile at me. The two beavers still seemed to be in shock.

"You're...You're a lioness? There are no lioness' in Narnia" Mr. Beaver spoke in awe.

"Her eyes seem so..." Mrs. Beaver continued making me rather self-conscious, "though your fur is a mess I am sure you look absolutely lovely" Mrs. Beaver giggled to herself.

"This is Lady Ayla Güneş" Lucy said happily, coming to stand up in front of me.

"Lady?" Mrs. Beaver asked excitedly making me huff.

"Lucy and several mice seem determined to call me Lady. But I can assure you I am no one. Especially not a Lady or a grace"

However, this only seemed to make all of them laugh.

"Well you certainly talk like a Lady you know" Peter smiled at me making me roll my eyes.

"You seem to remind me of how mystical Aslan can be, actually!" Mrs. Beaver spoke out.

"She doesn't believe Aslan exists" Lucy said quietly making Mr. Beaver gasp out.

"Now I will have none of that no believing nonsense at all! We are headed for Aslan's camp and you can see for yourself that he exists!" Mr. Beaver stuck his nose in the air, making me huff, before we all headed towards this supposed camp.

* * *

 **Getting into some adventure! And maybe some future romance *nudge, nudge, wink, wink***


	4. Proving One's Worth

After what had seemed to be taking quite a while, we started to walk across a snow-covered lake; it was rather large and covered in thick ice. From what I had gathered, Edmund, the other brother, had gone with the White Witch. From what they believe, and I quiet agree with them, he was tricked by the White Witch.

"Mr. Beaver" said beaver seeming happy to talk about anything and everything under the sun.

"Are you sure I will be welcomed in Aslan's camp? I don't exactly believe in him for one thing, but I am the only one of my kind from what I have seen and from how long I have lived. Are you sure I will not be shunned because I cannot be trusted? I would not want to cause any chaos within the camp when it seems everyone is so close to going to war with the White Witch"

"Nonsense! I'm sure Aslan would love to see someone like you! After all, if you have never seen anyone of your kind before, I'm sure he hasn't either!"

"Now dear you know how powerful Aslan is. Perhaps he knows of the Lady"

"Please Mrs. Beaver I am not a Lady" I huffed quietly making Lucy giggle.

"None the less" Mr. Beaver cleared his throat, "you seem to have this similar, what do you call it now? _Aura_ I think. I can just tell to the roots of my teeth that you and he are meant for something bigger!"

I shook my head at his words before hearing a sled that seemed to be moving fast.

"Oh no... it's her! Run everybody, run!" Mr. Beaver yelled.

"Lucy!" I cried as she hopped on to my back along with Mrs. Beaver. We ran towards the embankment as I tried to make sure my pace was with everyone else; no one was going to be left behind. Especially not for _her_.

We dove behind a snow-covered mound before the sled seemed to have stopped. I got ready to pounce, my shoulders bunching up as Peter seemed to get ready to fight.

But then I realized what the smell reminded me of, Father Christmas.

I relaxed within the snow, hidden, as Mr. Beaver called out to the others that it was alright.

From what I could see the old man had given Lucy juice made from fireflowers that could heal others with just a drop, as well as a dagger. He gave to Susan a bow with arrows as well as a horn that would bring her help in case she ever needed it. He gave to Peter a sword and a shield.

He got back on to his sled, the others talking excitedly amongst themselves, before he looked directly at me from where I was hidden.

"You and Aslan will make a story of your own" The old man whispered, which confused me greatly since I hadn't seen that old man for over a hundred years. He went off on his merry way as we all continued our way to camp.

* * *

"Ugh! I feel as though my fur could stand up and walk away all on its own" I grumbled making Lucy giggle.

"See! That is definitely something a Lady would say!" Susan said with a smirk making me huff.

"I think it would be best if I at least cleaned myself before seeing this Aslan. I would not want to make the only being left of my species look like a mud and stick covered mess"

"Now Lady Ayla, you can have a bath after we've gotten to camp. Besides, that feeling of mud is rather nice" Mr. Beaver said happily, scratching off several mud flakes.

"Well I hear the sound of rushing water so I am taking a bath! I will meet you all there" I turned to leave before feeling them all staring at me.

"You'll...really come back, won't you?" Lucy asked quietly. I looked at the others, seeing them want to follow me to make sure that I'd come back at least. I sighed, knowing it was inevitable. Maybe a part of me was afraid that someone like Aslan would exist. Would it change anything if it did? What if...

I shook my head, mostly to stop the anxiety from growing within me, before sighing.

"I promise I will see you in the camp" I tilted my head, all of them smiling as they continued their way. I could already tell we were all close to the camp considering the very wide variety of smells coming from that direction.

I headed towards the somewhat deep river, looking to see that no one was around, before bathing myself in the cool water. I was happy that we were finally in an area where I could feel the cool grass underneath my paws and the warm earth that accompanied it. The water felt cool against my skin, though my shoulder stung a bit. I licked myself here and there to make sure no mud (or any other gross things that had landed in my fur along the way) was left. I got out of the river, shaking the water off, before lying the sun. I saw that my fur glowed underneath the rays, making me sigh out as it warmed me up. My shoulder still stung before I realized a chunk of ice must have cut my shoulder.

I stretched a bit before walking calmly through the trees. I know I'm dilly dallying but I _am_ a bit nervous to meet a lion. Though I suppose I am more fearful to meet Aslan, the King of Narnia. After all, I am no one special compared to the many different creatures he has met over the years, right? I only wish to be of service if it means to get rid of the White Witch once and for all.

I took a deep breath, seeing the many tents that were put up here and there before seeing a cloak for four legged creatures. It seemed to be recently cleaned so I quickly took it off the line, placing it onto myself. My fur is distracting in sunlight! That's all. Don't need to be a spectacle, remember?

I walked through the shadows of the tents most of the time, no one really giving me a second glance since I was sure I looked like a cloaked tiger or something which wasn't technically unusual.

I saw Lucy, Susan and Peter, along with Mr. and Mrs. Beaver talking to each other in front of a very large tent. As I stepped closer to them I froze. I stared. I'm sure I just looked like a gaping fish, but there, walking out of the very large tent was a lion.

Aslan. He was… well handsome wouldn't do him any justice. His fur was like shining sunlight as he moved so elegantly, as though swimming through water. He seemed like the very epidemy of _good_. As though he had lived countless years making him very wise, though I could sense a magic that was just flowing from him.

Through the hustle and bustle of those preparing for battle, it didn't seem as though Aslan or anyone else had noticed me. Good. I promised Lucy and the others that I would return, and I did. So now I can leave before I say something ridiculous because he is far too stunning for my words to sound proper in any way.

"Lady Ayla!" Lucy squealed loudly. I literally felt as though everyone stopped in place immediately just _staring_ at me. Before I could even register that I should probably run, Lucy was hugging me.

"What are you wearing this dreaded thing for? I think you looked rather beautiful when I saw you in the snow!" Lucy said happily. She was attracting _far_ more attention than I was comfortable with. Before I could shimmy myself out the very tight grip she had me in, I froze once more.

I could sense _him_ before I even saw him.

"Is this a friend of yours Lucy?" Aslan's voice was low, but gentle. It made me nearly melt with how kind he sounded. No. Pay attention.

"Yes! She helped me and my brother and sister to get here!" Lucy said happily.

"Oh, yes. Lucy had mentioned your name in passing, though she did not tell me you were a… tiger? I must thank you for helping to bring the daughters of Eve and the son of Adam safely to this camp" Aslan tilted his head. Now, I swear I would have blushed up to my ears if I were human.

I tilted my head in kind, making those around me whisper quickly in shock. Did I do something wrong?

"I think you're supposed to bow" Lucy whispered to me making me back up a moment in shock.

"There is no need" Aslan said softly with a hint of laughter in his tone.

"But it is a sign of respect my King!" One of the centaurs yelled, several of his friends agreeing with him.

"If you will forgive me" I spoke softly, making everyone look at me curiously, "as well as you, Aslan, King of Narnia."

Aslan tilted his head slightly in confusion considering he didn't know why I was necessarily apologizing; probably because there was no need to.

"But I bow to no one. Excuse me" I said briskly making everyone's mouth drop down in shock; and Aslan's just a little which made me want to giggle. Of course, I reeled it in, keeping my head high and body cloaked.

Everyone seemed to talk even faster to each other as I greeted Peter and Susan as well as Mr. and Mrs. Beaver who still seemed to be in shock.

"We are not with her" Mr. Beaver said quickly, pointing at me, making me roll my eyes.

"It is not very often that I meet someone so bold" Aslan spoke quietly, walking passed me. He is very quiet, I didn't even realize he was that close to me until he was near my tail (which is also cloaked).

"I do not mean to offend, but I meant what I said" I spoke just as softly as Aslan turned to face me once more.

"It was rather refreshing actually" Aslan chuckled making me relax my tense shoulders.

"How can you allow someone who does not respect you to remain in this camp!?" One of the soldiers yelled.

"What if she wishes to take your place!?"

"What if she is a spy!?"

"She must have tricked the daughters of Eve and son of Adam to come here!"

"Let there be a duel against the new comer so she may see the might of going up against our King!"

"Enough!" Aslan nearly snarled making me shiver, well, rather pleasantly actually. Ahem.

"You did say how training is beneficial my lord. Besides, the men would grow more confident if they saw your skills in a fight" It seemed one of the initial captains of Aslan's army was getting rather excited to see his King fight.

"There is no need for an unnecessary fight. Especially over something as ridiculous as etiquette" Aslan spoke with a sigh making me huff which got his attention.

"Excuse me, but I know etiquette. If it takes a battle to prove myself worthy, so be it. Besides, how do you know you can beat me, _my_ King?" I giggled, knowing I was playing with fire, and from the look of it Aslan realized it too as he rolled his eyes.

"So be it" Aslan huffed as he stood off to the side of the tent.

"Whoever lands three battle points to their opponent wins!" One of the training instructors yelled.

"Battle points?" I asked confused as Aslan and I started circling each other.

"Yes. They are attacks that would be considered as a kill in a fight. No actual killing occurs, mind you"

"Yes, yes. You males and your barbaric ways" I huffed before smiling seeing him chuckle at that.

"You are the one who agreed"

"Yet you are the one who questioned my etiquette"

"It wouldn't be questioned if you had just bowed like most do"

"Well I'm not like most and I bow to no one"

"We'll see!" Aslan sprung at me faster than I anticipated, but I rolled out of the way dodging a lunge and a few swipes from his claws.

"Dodging does not win battles" Aslan growled playfully.

"Ha! Don't speak of winning _my_ _king_ when you can't even remove this cloak!" I placed my back end in the air, chest nearly to the ground, looking as though I were ready to play. Aslan backed up in surprise as I heard several people around me laugh along with Lucy, Susan and Peter.

Aslan seemed to rotate his shoulder blades, seeming to get into the playful fight before lunging once more. He rolled to my side, an unexpected move, before pushing me to the ground hard making me roll, before standing on my legs once more.

"A point for our King!"

"You should pay attention" Aslan smirked before he lunged at me once more. This time I was serious and ready for him as I moved to the side before turning sharper than I had in years, biting somewhat hard around his throat before letting go.

"A point of the new comer!" People gasped, the cheering getting louder. Aslan looked just as shocked making me practically preen in pride.

"You should pay attention" I giggled at him, making Aslan huff. Aslan attacked. I attacked. It was now two points to two points. Everyone around us was tense with excitement.

Aslan and I were in enjoying the fight. Well he seemed to be to me at least. Aslan shoved my shoulder, making me gasp in pain from the jagged cut I had before, before landing on my back, Aslan's teeth around my throat as the cloak flew into the air, before fluttering down.

Silence. Dead silence.

I opened my eyes slowly to look into deep golden eyes that had me drowning. Little did I realize that Aslan was looking just as deeply into my eyes. Both of us just stared at each other for a moment. The sun was making my fur glow softly like moonlight from the sun's rays.

Aslan slowly got off from on top of me before sitting on his haunches. Not that I minded too much. Everyone began whispering making me wonder what was going on before realizing my cloak had flown off in the last point.

"My cloak" I whispered before Lucy ran up to me.

"You were brilliant even though you didn't win!" I was about to say something to the girl, most likely a good bye considering everyone was freaking me out from the way they were looking at me. Lucy suddenly gasped walking to my side.

"You're injured!"

"I am alright. It happened on our journey here. I am sure it will get better now that I have bathed in the river" I spoke softly before Aslan walked over to my side to see it as well.

"Are there herbs for her wound?" Aslan asked loudly before several others ran off to get herbs.

"You must be famished. Come" Aslan spoke with such finality I had no choice but to obey.

Different foods were set in front of me as I sat next to Aslan, everyone continuing with what they were doing as they gave me not so discreet glances. Or should I say us? No, no. It would never be _us_. Sigh.

"No one has ever seen a lioness before in Narnia. Neither have I" Aslan spoke before I could question him.

"Though, I must admit you do not seem like the ordinary animals that are within my army, or in most of Narnia anyway"

"I didn't think you existed in all honesty. After all, I have never seen anyone else like our kind so I did not want to believe in something I couldn't see for myself."

"That is understandable. However, I wish we could have met sooner, so you would not have felt so alone."

"Thank you," I whispered as I looked into his golden eyes again before we both looked away quickly, eating.

"So, what exactly does the King of Narnia do besides having people bow to him?" I giggled slightly, seeing him smile in a way only a lion could before he told me some of the things he did.

It started to get dark, neither of us realizing how late in the night we had been talking before noticing only a few others out for the evening.

"I am afraid I have bothered you enough with my questions for a lifetime" I spoke softly making him smile.

"It is good to converse like this every once in a while. Besides, it reminds me of some of the memories I have forgotten"

"Well I'm glad I could be of assistance"

"You may be yet"

"You want me… to join you in this war, don't you?" I asked nervously seeing him sigh.

"You fight well, but I would never ask you to risk your life for Narnia, especially for me. Life is important. Wars are ugly, messy things. If there is no purpose, then it is only bloodshed."

I sighed, before smiling. He was far too wise and yet so kind hearted. I knew I was already falling for him. I only hoped he felt the same way, but that was asking for too much. Even if we did talk for almost the entire day.

"Especially for you Aslan" I licked his cheek suddenly in affection, seeing him became absolutely stock still, "but even with purpose, it is still only bloodshed"

I turned, headed for the tent that was designated for me, before nearly turning into jelly from hearing a very low purr that I was sure came from the King of Narnia.

* * *

 **Wooh! Another chapter!** **I do love romance and I hope you can all tell that by now with the blossoming romance between Ayla and Aslan ;)**


	5. Aslan's Decision

**Here you go lovely readers! :D**

I woke up startled, before realizing that everything that had happened was real. To be honest, during the journey to get to Aslan's camp, I was afraid to fall asleep; the fear of never waking up, still ingrained into me.

I stretched slowly, before walking out of the tent.

"You have been sleeping for quite some time" Aslan spoke softly.

"Don't tell me you kept guard over me, _my king_ " I saw Aslan look away, nose slightly in the air, before realizing that he looked somewhat embarrassed. He looked like he was about to say something, but whether due to my own nervousness or just throwing caution into the wind, I thought I might give in to my newly found feelings; if only just a little bit.

I rubbed my head gently underneath Aslan's chin, a soft purr leaving me against my will, before looking back into shocked golden eyes.

"Good morning" I giggled, before tensing slightly at the very confused reaction from Aslan. I felt my ears droop, before clearing my throat.

"That was… to thank you for allowing me to stay in your camp" I tilted my head towards him before deciding to head down to the river.

 _Fool! Just because you feel like that doesn't mean that he will!_ I sighed sadly, laying down within the grass NOT moping; okay, a little moping. I suddenly heard a scream that sounded very much like Lucy's. A horn was blown as I raced down to the riverbed. I saw wolves and decided to chase three of them away from Lucy. I slashed one in the flank before throwing him into a tree as the two others attacked me. I slashed and rolled before the other two lay still on the forest floor. I ran back to the riverbed, seeing Peter had taken on Maugrim and won! I looked shocked at him as he and Aslan looked to be in deep conversation.

I made my way over to Lucy, who hugged me around the neck as Susan smiled at me.

"That was careless of you Ayla" Alsan said stiffly, making me tense.

"If I can win points against you, I highly doubt that fighting against three wolves would have been much trouble."

The Pevensie children looked between us before slowly backing away and back to the main parts of the camp.

"Whatever they are really fighting over we shouldn't get in the middle of" Susan said briskly, Peter nodding next to her.

"They fight like an old married couple!" Lucy giggled making Peter shuffle her hair.

"You shouldn't have fought against them on your own"

"I am more than capable of handling things myself"

"You are within this camp, you should have waited for aid"

"If I had waited for aid then those wolves could have circled back around and attacked the Pevensie children!"

"Then it would be an entire camp against them. Because only one wolf made it out of this fight, we are only able to track the one wolf who will hopefully lead us to Edmund"

"It's not as though I planned for this!"

"You should have thought it through!"

"If this is about this morning I'm sorry!" I growled before snapping my mouth shut with an audible click, which seemed to stop Aslan's current Riot Act.

"Uh… sir?" One of Aslan's men, cleared his throat as he looked between us curiously, "the wolf was followed successfully. If you have a plan, we can get the other son of Adam tonight"

Aslan nodded as the soldier looked curiously back at us while walking away.

"I…I shall see how Lucy and Susan are doing" I tilted my head towards him, passing by him slowly.

"Ayla" Aslan whispered, making me stop but not turning towards him, "I…do like you. More than I should. It's dangerous. We are on the brink of war and it would not be wise for us to…" Aslan cleared his throat slightly making me sigh.

"During this war, either one of us could lose our lives. Why can't there be some happiness before then? And what about after? Would there ever be an after for… _this_? Or would you leave to never be seen again?" I whispered all these questions, Aslan sitting next to the river bank, ears down and eyes closed.

"You are wise and kind hearted. Though there is a fire within you that can spread to others. You are amazing from the little time we have known each other. Try not to let that crown of yours weigh down your head from a decision" I whispered softly, licking his cheek in affection, making his eyes open. We gazed into each other's eyes, before I tilted my head once more, making it back to camp.

"Are you okay Lady Ayla?" Susan came up to me making me smile before I lay down next to her.

"I am unsure as to whether my feelings will ever be reciprocated or if they will be ignored" I said sadly making Susan pat my back.

"I've heard many things about Aslan. He's a magnificent leader and an even greater friend. However, I've noticed that all the stories of him, represent him as being alone; not saying he didn't have allies or anything, but you know what I mean. That is no way for someone to live! Perhaps, from the time we've spent together, you could change the way he sees things" Susan shrugged before walking over to her brother and sister.

"If only"

* * *

"Peter! Is he alright? Is your brother alright?" I quickly jogged over to Peter who nodded and hugged me.

"Yes. Aslan is speaking with him now"

I nodded before making my way towards Aslan's tent, sitting outside it, just in view of Aslan speaking to Edmund.

Peter, Susan and Lucy seemed to be waiting with baited breath for the boy as well. After what seemed like agonizingly slow minutes, Edmund came down to greet his siblings along with Aslan.

I smiled at the group, getting up to head back to my own tent before feeling a nudge against my side.

"May I have a moment of your time to speak with you _my Lady_ Ayla" Aslan looked a little hopeful, but I had to chase the thought away from getting too hopeful.

"Of course. If I can be of any assistance to you _my King_ " I tilted my head as Aslan entered his tent. I took a deep breath before heading in myself; of course, not without hearing the little hushes a little ways behind me.

"Who is that?" Edmund whispered

"That's Lady Ayla. She helped us get to camp" Susan whispered back.

"Oh. Is she Aslan's wife or something?"

"They sure do act like it huh?" Lucy giggled. I rolled my eyes, knowing I'd probably be blushing up to my ears by now, before walking into the tent. Aslan was looking over some maps before looking up at me.

"Please, sit" Aslan sat down himself as I sat down in front of him.

"I'm sorry for being so course with you from before. About the wolves. I'm sure it sounded like I doubted your strength and for that I am truly sorry; no matter how reckless I feel it still was"

I sighed, before smiling and shaking my head.

"Then I will gladly prove you wrong time and again until you get it through that thick skull of yours that I will not always be a damsel in distress for someone to rescue."

"Is that so? And how do you plan on doing that?"

"Oh? Hm. Well I have my ways and a Lady should never reveal things like that so suddenly"

I stood up as I slowly started to circle him, making Aslan chuckle and follow me around with his eyes.

"I thought you said you hated being called a Lady"

"I do but the conversation seemed the perfect place for a Lady type context" I smirked making Aslan roll his eyes at me.

"What am I going to do with you?" Aslan chuckled making me swish my tail around playfully.

"The better question, _my dear king_ , is why didn't you dodge me earlier" I leaped at him playfully, making him oof' before growling as we rolled around on the floor, nipping at each other.

After a few moments, both of us huffing to catch or breaths, his golden eyes gazed deeply into my green and gold eyes. I was on my back, Aslan looming over me in all his glory. I waited in anticipation to see what he would do. Where this would inevitably lead us.

After what seemed to be a lifetime of decision storming across Aslan's eyes, they suddenly looked clear and… happy. Aslan leaned down ever so slowly before licking my cheek. I purred happily before nuzzling him gently, Aslan joining me. Soft purrs and gentle caresses, caring licks behind ears and across cheeks. Somehow, we ended up laying side by side, falling asleep against each other. Aslan's warmth radiating against my body, as I dreamed of warm, loving days I was hoping to have with this lion; dreaming of having him all to myself.

"Ayla" A low whisper was in my ear that was warm and gentle, "Sevgilim* wake up"

I yawned sleepily before seeing golden eyes gazing at me before a warm tongue licked along my ear making me purr.

"It is far too early for you to be causing this much trouble towards me, you know?" I grumbled seeing food laid further in the tent. Aslan only chuckled before nudging me towards the food.

"Breakfast was brought considering I'm trying to be a hospitable host"

"Oh, is that so? Forgive me, _my king_ " I winked at him making him chuckle. After breakfast, which was so delightful and rather cute when he shared some of his food with me, I knew today would be rather busy for him with deciding future battle plans.

"Stay close to the girls. I'm sure they will gladly cause trouble" Aslan nuzzled me as I snuggled into his chest for a moment.

"Aslan, sevgi*" Aslan purred at that, making me huff out a laugh before getting slightly nervous.

"There is something I've been meaning to tell you, but I've been unsure as to how" I sat down in front of him, Aslan tilting his head curiously at me.

"What is it?"

"A rather long time ago I was in a… well a fight of some sort, I suppose you could call it"

"A fight? Against whom? And where?"

I took a deep breath before a large commotion started outside. Aslan left the tent quickly before snarling. The hair stood on the back of my neck for a moment knowing that the White Witch was outside the tent.

The White Witch was claiming Edmund to be a traitor, meaning that his blood belonged to her according to the Deep Magic.

 _As if_ _she_ _knows anything about the Deep Magic!_ You snarled quietly in your head, pacing. A political battle of sorts was being growled out between the two before Aslan and the Witch decided to discuss things further in the tent.

I walked out of the tent knowing Aslan would not want me in the same room as that wretched woman.

"My, my, my. And here I thought I had finally killed you after a hundred years. You should have done well to stay dead!" Jadis snarled making me hiss angrily at her, baring my teeth at her.

"The only one to ever face my curse magic and live to tell the tale. I'm rather impressed" The Witch stuck her nose in the air defiantly as she walked into the tent. Aslan looked at me shocked, making my heart hurt at the look in his eyes, before walking into the tent himself.

"What was she talking about?" Lucy asked me nervously, making me sigh and lay down next to the sons of Adam and daughters of Eve. Everyone seemed to be waiting with baited breath for an answer, but I felt that if anyone should know of the battle I had with Jadis it should be Aslan first.

"I will tell you later little one" I spoke softly, Lucy nodding slowly.

* * *

 ***gasp* what ever will I do with angst? Probably make things super romantic later. There's a really good chance. Thank you for reading this lovely readers and don't forget to REVIEW if you like it so far!**


	6. Love

**Hello again lovely readers! I hope you enjoy all the suggestion in here *nudge, nudge wink wink***

We all waited for hours it seemed, wondering what kind of talk was occurring inside the tent. Finally, Jadis walked out, barely glancing at Edmund (of course not without her lip sneering at me in disgust making me bare my teeth at her).

"What has happened? Edmund isn't going with her, right!?" Peter asked with worry as Aslan gave a very deep and troubled sigh in response.

"No. Edmund will not go with her. His blood no longer belongs to her according to the Deep Magic" Lucy, Susan, Peter and Edmund all sighed out in relief as they all moved on to do training of their own. I looked back to see Aslan slipping into his tent once more. I briefly paused, wondering if I would be welcomed in the tent, before slipping inside.

"You should have told me. Was I not trustworthy enough to you?"

"Of course you were Aslan! I was going to tell you but then that _woman_ came here and I didn't get the chance" I whispered the last of the statement. Aslan's shoulders became less tense as I slowly made my way over to him.

"I could tell you now if you'd like" I scooted closer to him as Aslan nodded. I could tell Aslan was looking at the maps in front of him but not really seeing them.

I told him how I aided a distant relative of one of the royal family members. After many years, there were rumors of the White Witch killing any and all related to the royal family. I was too late in helping my friend, and so I sought out revenge for the people Jadis had killed. We had battled for hours with magic while she used her sword and I used my claws. The battle was even until she no longer decided to fight fair, and placed a curse onto me that should have killed me, but inevitably cursed me to sleep for a hundred years; not that Jadis knew this at the time. She only thought I was frozen into a stone statue for the rest of time instead.

I shuffled some of the dirt beneath my paw after my story was finished, my head looking down. I almost hissed in surprise when Aslan licked my ear affectionately before nuzzling me. I nuzzled him back happily, my body becoming less tense.

"I am sorry I had grown angry with you for no reason"

"If that is what you are like when you are angry at me, I'm sure I could think of something to get you distracted" I giggled as Aslan huffed at me.

"So, what kind of agreement did you make in accordance with the Deep Magic? There is always a price to pay when it comes to ancient law"

Aslan looked at me stunned for a moment before nuzzling me again.

"You are far too smart for your own good and you do not need to know right now sevgilim*" Aslan stood up, moving his head slightly to the back flap of the tent, asking me to leave secretly with him. I mean it's not like I was giddy when he did that! *Cough*

"Who else will keep you on your toes then?" I nudged him playfully as I followed him out into the forest. I could hear water flowing and splashing before Aslan moved some thick grass out of the way revealing a beautiful and very large waterfall. I gasped out loud in awe, slowly making my way towards the magnificent site.

"I come here to think sometimes. It's very calming."

Aslan lay down on the edge where the grass met the small pond that lead into the river.

"This place is beautiful Aslan. Thank you for bringing me here" I nuzzled him, making both of us purr as he lay his head down on his paws, resting. I wandered around the waterfall out of curiosity before getting a devilish plan. I stood on the side and slightly behind Aslan so he wouldn't know what I was doing, before wiggling my hips and jumping into the pond.

A wave splashed up high and crashed onto Aslan who spluttered as I laughed loudly while standing in the middle of the pond. Little did I know that the dusk of light made my fur glow in warm hues of pinks and oranges as dew drops of water clung to my fur.

"Sevgi" I smiled at him, seeing Aslan still standing there in shock for some reason before he growled and pounced on me, both of us play fighting in the water. Aslan's laughs made my heart warm and happy. I ran out of the pond, being chased by Aslan as we wove through the trees, even deeper into the woods. Somehow when I was tackled again, we both tumbled and somehow ended up in a meadow, surrounded by trees. Flowers that bloomed only at night surrounded us as others were closed tightly until the light of day. Aslan was huffing on top of me, laughing long and low as I pressed my paws into his chest, not wanting to be crushed.

Our eyes met and I could just feel it. I could feel love and want. I don't know how long our eyes gazed into each other's, but I knew the stars were about to show themselves in the sky.

"Aslan," I whispered, Aslan smiling down at me with warmth, making the butterflies in my stomach multiply.

"I believe I've fallen in love with you"

It was quiet as I stared up into those endless golden eyes, Aslan seeming to search my eyes for an unspoken question. I wanted him. I loved him. I would always need him now that he was in my life. If anything were to ever happen to him I just knew that my heart would die with him.

"Ayla. I believe I am the same and that our fates are now entwined. I never dreamed that something like this would have ever happened, yet here you are. I love you. I have felt it with every beat of my heart since I first fought against you," Aslan whispered making me gasp before nuzzling him happily. Both of us impossibly close and the never-ending need to be even closer, thick in the air. I could feel my body heat up for the first time in a long time as I mewed at the handsome lion next to me.

"Lie with me Sevgilim. Let all who come near you, know that you are mine and that I am yours" Aslan whispered huskily into my ear making me shiver and pant.

"Yes my Sevgi. I will lie with you under the stars and have our fates entwined just as deeply as our bodies"

Under the newly lit stars of the night, our love was made even deeper between us.

* * *

Little did I know, that in the middle of the night, when the moon was the highest, Aslan gave me a gentle lick on the cheek before whispering goodbye. He was off to meet the White Witch to complete the agreement he had made with her in secret; the law laid by the Deep Magic.

* * *

I yawned sleepily, snuggling further into the grass feeling the warmth of dawn's light against my fur. I tried scooting closer to find Aslan's warmth before getting frustrated, propping myself up to see where he was laying.

I slowly stood up, looking around not seeing my love anywhere near me. I sniffed the air realizing his scent was long gone along with the cool of the evening.

I twitched my tail back and forth, pacing this way and that within the meadow.

 _When I get my teeth on him after a night like that!_ I hissed under my breath before heading to the camp ground; probably looking like I was on a warpath. It took a good half hour to get back to camp before realizing no one was in the camp.

"They went off to war! He could have woken me!" I growled before sniffing the air, seeing which way Aslan had gone.

"This way!" I ran as fast as I could, not sure when the battle had started or where really. I somehow ended up walking along stones before coming up to a stone slab that was broken in two. I could smell that Aslan was on the slab, along with his blood before gasping.

 _No… no. No no no no NO!_ I yowled in anguish seeing chunks of Aslan's mane here and there. My body shook as I fell to the ground, I could feel tears run down my cheeks. Our love was so new and now he was gone. My heart squeezed tightly in my chest as I was unable to breathe.

A gentle wind passed over me, quieting my yowling as a scent of Aslan passed over me. I followed the scent slowly, not even bothering to hope. The scent was odd because it was coming down from the snow-covered mountain peaks. Aslan couldn't have made it from the *ahem* long night we had together, to that broken stone slab, now to the snow-covered mountain peaks in just a few hours.

Having lost the love of my life, I decided to follow the last scent I would ever have of him, committing it to memory. I knew that there had to be a body somewhere and by God he was going to get a very respectable burial.

I walked up carefully to the ice castle that the White Witch lived in. I knew that she was probably attending the battle herself considering she wouldn't miss out on bloodshed she could give freely. That, however, did not mean that there weren't guards still.

I was immediately startled when several animals that looked as though they were once prisoners were preparing for battle themselves. They seemed to be thawing from ice as Lucy and Susan were asking if they were alright and such.

"Alright, that's everyone! Let's move out!" One of the centaurs yelled getting cheers from the others as they headed out of the ice palace.

"Ayla!" Lucy yelled, hugging me before looking worried (probably because my face said that I was broken hearted and all alone).

"Ayla" Susan nodded before grabbing Lucy, "we need to go."

Lucy and Susan started to head out of the gates, making sure all the prisoners had left first.

"Ayla" The voice was low and gentle making me close my eyes in relief, but I dared not to turn towards the voice.

"Forgive me Sevgilim, I did not mean to leave you alone this morning"

"Didn't mean to?" I huffed, taking a deep breath, "what was I to think when you weren't there? Why wasn't I told that the battle day was today of all things!? Us…laying together could have waited! And then not to see you this morning. And then to find that accursed stone slab with your blood still upon it I thought…" My voice hitched head downcast as I looked at my pale paws.

"You've…been crying? Oh sevgi" Aslan whispered as he licked my cheeks, nuzzling me. Of course I didn't respond for a moment before nearly shoving my head underneath his neck in relief.

"Of course I cried," I whispered, Aslan humming into my ear in a low baritone as we nuzzled one another for a moment, "I thought my love had died and all while I dreamt the night away!"

I angrily looked up into his eyes for the first time once realizing he was still alive. Those golden eyes looking at me with sorrow and guilt.

"Ayla I was trying to protect you from _her_. I did not mean for it to seem like I was leaving you out. Nor did I want you to believe I was dead. That is far too cruel a thing for someone to do; especially to someone they love" Aslan whispered, stepping a little closer to me.

"Sir! Everyone is headed towards the battle grounds. We await your command!" The centaur from before bowed to Aslan who nodded.

"I know you wish to join this battle with me, and I will not stop you. I will gladly have you by my side to the end of our days. Or day, rather" Aslan smiled softly making any residual anger precipitate away as I purred and licked his cheek in affection.

Aslan bit my neck softly a moment, where the permanent mating mark was; I bit him in return. I had nearly forgotten about the mark in my haste from this morning. Our claim on each other would last as long as our lives; till the end.

Aslan gave me a loving nudge with a happy purr before letting out a roar for battle, running after the troop. I was about to leap after him before hearing a sickly-sweet voice in the air that was drifting down from the White Witch's castle.

"I am sorry my love, but there is something that I must do" I whispered to myself, headed up the frozen steps that were slowly melting along with everything else.

* * *

 **Sevgilim-darling**

 **Sevgi-love**

 **Above is Turkish and no I am not fluent in Turkish so I hope this is correct. Let me know if it is not! Anyway, let me know what you think, Review, and I hope you are enjoying the story so far :)**


	7. Damsel in Distress

**Busy week for me but here you go lovely readers!**

* * *

I followed hallways going this way and that, trying to figure out where the foreboding voice was coming from. I suddenly spotted the mice that I had helped out some time ago, frozen near one of the side chambers in the castle. I huffed a breath of warmth and magic making them thaw from their iced bodies. The mice squeaked and bristled, getting closer to me as thanks and for warmth.

"We must thank you again my Lady" A high squeaky voice claimed, others joining it.

"I am not sure how well you know the layout of the castle, but do you know where the Queen kept her most precious of books?"

The mice looked to be thinking for a moment before one got an idea.

"We were trying to find our friend who would let us stay with him during the winter before he was captured. I think any precious books would be in the Queen's bedroom since we tried to avoid that place as much as possible" The mouse said softly.

"Please lead the way then my friend" I hoped the book that was calling out to me would be there. It had to be destroyed.

All of us peeked into the room cautiously before seeing that it was empty of guards or the like (especially the Queen). There was a very large bed with white silken sheets. There was a dresser, writing desk, chairs, a couch, drawers and much more furniture but no bookcase. The voice grew stronger and the mice seemed to have felt an evil magic within this room as they stayed close to me.

Suddenly, a wall started to move of its own accord revealing a secret room with hundred upon hundreds of books. A thick, leather bound book seemed to float out of the secret room before landing in the middle of the bedchamber. The mice huddled behind me in fear as the book had dark magic slowly leaving its pages trying to entice me to read it.

It was the book that allowed Jadis to attempt to curse me to death. I mustered a great deal of power within myself before roaring at the book, releasing my pure magic (meant to protect others) at it. The book shuddered and exploded into thousands of torn pieces of paper, the cover smoldering. The book could no longer be used for ill purpose. I huffed, the mice cheering as we headed out of the room and out of the melting castle, something within me seeming to finally clear.

As the mice and I were heading down the steps that lead outside of the castle we felt a rumble. Then a second more powerful rumble a few seconds after it.

Suddenly, some form of fire magic was in front of me as a message or warning being spelled out:

'Those who destroy the book, must face the consequence'

I had no idea what that meant until I felt another rumble as though it were right behind me. I turned slowly around before becoming shocked. There, standing over thirty feet tall was an ice golem.

"Why did it have to be golem" I whispered before telling the mice to run as we ran out into the courtyard, the ice golem right on our tails.

* * *

"This battle has been won my friends. Welcome the new Kings and Queens of Narnia!" Aslan spoke loudly as applause and cheering almost drowned out his voice. The Pevensie children stood together in triumph over the downfall of the White Witch.

After several minutes of cheering and finding friends amongst the battlefield, everyone started to head back to the training camp. All were excited for the winter that was cursed over the forest to finally lift so that a warm spring could bring back the trees and grass and warmth of the land once more.

"Aslan!" Lucy ran over with excitement before hugging the lion who could only chuckle softly at the girl.

"Thank you for everything!" Susan, Peter and Edmund included their thanks as well to the noble lion who only nodded and smiled at them.

"I will discuss your duties as we journey back to the four thrones that await you" The Pevensie children smiled at him both in excitement and in thankfulness.

"Aslan" Lucy tilted her head slightly in confusion, getting Aslan's attention, "where is Ayla?" Aslan looked shocked a moment as did her sister, brothers, and nearby soldiers who were prisoners to the White Witch and saw the mating mark on Ayla's neck. Everyone looked around quickly but Aslan could not sense his mate anywhere near the vicinity.

Suddenly, a powerful roar echoed across the battlefield making everyone freeze in confusion before Aslan took off in a mad rush. Peter called his horse and for several others to join him in saving Ayla. What worried Aslan the most was that Ayla would not cry out for him, since she had mentioned it would be unlikely for her to ever be a 'damsel in distress.'

 **Back at the Castle**

I had roared as loud as I could in the hopes it would travel far enough for someone to realize I was in trouble; I was hoping Aslan would heed the call first. Of course at this point, anyone that happened along that could help would have been great.

I dodged another swing from the golem's massive arm that had ice spikes jutting out of it. It had already landed a blow to my hind leg. The slashes I gave to its legs, arms and body were enough to make it move slower while having chunks of its body missing. However, because it was a mindless creature that could not feel pain, it would continue its task to destroy me until I had destroyed it.

I was breathing heavily, the pain in my hind leg and the blood loss from it, was making me tired and dizzy. I gave one last roar at it, filled with burning heat and power, as it swung its arm down to knock me back; the roar caused its arm to shatter and fall to the ground. It howled out as I collapsed on the ground several yards away from it.

 _Aslan_ I whispered in my mind wishing he were here so he could tell me what a reckless fool I head been to go deeper into the castle alone. My vision was going in and out of darkness as I saw the ice golem get closer every time I closed and reopened my eyes.

 _I wish we could have spent more time together my love so that I could have experienced the world with you_ I thought sadly in my head. I was about to pass out altogether which I was hoping would block out the fact I was about to be crushed to death.

Suddenly, I heard a booming roar that had the golem stumbling back a few feet away from me as a mass of gold leaped over me and was standing in front of me. I could hear yelling amongst the wind to my back before darkness overtook me altogether.

* * *

 **Hahaha yes I know I am evil for leaving a cliff hanger like this, but it was bound to happen sooner or later :P I'll update soon lovelies!**


	8. Fearing New Things

**Here you are my lovely readers! I hope you are having a great day or at least this story will make your day better**

* * *

I ached everywhere. It hurt when I opened my eyes, nearly blinding myself with how bright it was, even though I noticed I was in a tent for that brief moment. I tried once more before seeing maps here and there, plush pillows and such in the tent before realizing I was in Aslan's tent.

I sighed in relief, thanking whoever above for my survival. I tried rolling myself upright nearly yowling in pain from my hind leg. It was wrapped in bandages as I kept it off the ground, using my other three legs to keep my balance.

I tried hobbling myself out of the tent, with little success let me tell you, before Lucy came in with a plate of food for herself. She froze immediately as our eyes locked before she promptly dropped her plate and coming up to hug me around the neck.

"We have all been so worried! We've been taking turns keeping watch of you to see when you would wake up. Some of the healers were afraid your wound was poisened but we've all been keeping a close eye on it just in case. I don't think Aslan's slept this entire time so everyone is worried about him too. Of course everyone was confused by this until Aslan made an announcment that you two were mates. So yes, _everyone_ has been worried about you" Lucy giggled the last part as I layed back down on my side.

"I didn't know who was alive or not honestly and I am so glad to see that you have remained relatively unharmed" I whispered as i nuzzled her cheek making Lucy hug me again.

"How long have I been in here, however?"

"About eight days if I'm counting right" Lucy looked to be counting the days in her head before gasping, "I need to get Aslan!"

Lucy squealed loudly, which if I had to guess probably made anyone passing by the tent aware that I was indeed, awake.

I groaned internally knowing that Aslan was probably going to give me a lashing for wandering alone in the castle or something. Before Lucy even made it out of the tent, Aslan walked in quickly before our eyes met.

"You foolish - !" Aslan didn't seem to know what word to use, growling those first two words already. Lucy quickly skedaddle out of the tent considering a person doesn't usually want to be dragged into the middle of a fight.

"Aslan" I whispered, "I'm glad to see that you are still unharmed even after the battle."

Aslan paced back and forth growling to himself.

"What were you thinking!? Why didn't you follow me into battle after how much you wanted to aid everyone in our efforts? And how, for all the Deep Magic, did that golem come to be? That was dark magic Ayla!" Aslan snarled still pacing.

"Sevgilim" I stood slowly on my three paws, lifting my injured one up to my side, "I heard dark whispers from the castle and I had heard them before. That was why I couldn't join you on the battlefield. It was from the same book of curses that the White Witch had used on me. If we were to have lost the battle, I thought that destorying at least one evil thing out of all this bloodshed would be worth something. I didn't know if you, me, or anyone would come out of this alive Aslan. I... just wanted to do some good" I whispered the last of it seeing Aslan just looking at me, seeming to have calmed down some.

"Do you know how worried I was when I heard your yell?" Aslan growled softly still pacing.

"Well darling you are hard to get the attention of unless I'm presenting myself to you like that night" I laughed happily as he spluttered at me for a moment which was hilarious coming from Aslan, King of Narnia.

I smiled happily at him before making my way over to him. Of course I didn't make it far since I hobbled then almost collapsed making Aslan gasp and help me lay down.

"You shoudn't be moving so much. You're still on the mend and will require a few more days, from what I am told, before you can put much weight on your leg"

"I supposed having you as my pillow for compensation of not being able to move, is a pretty good deal"

Aslan huffed before we started nuzzling and licking each other happily. Night fell quickly, and I knew it was going to be a long few days since I loved to move about.

"Sleep Sevgi" Aslan whispered as I rested against him. He rested his head over my shoulders in a protective stance (making me internally squeal happily).

"Promise you'll actually wake up next to me this time" I whispered getting a soft lick of affection against my ear.

" _That_ will not happen again _my_ _dear lady_ " Aslan chuckled making me smile before yawning sleepily.

"Good, _my dear king_ "

* * *

My leg had gotten better as though the dreadful wound to my hind leg was just a dream. Almost everyone had taken apart the camp and headed to Cair Paravel where the Pevensie children could have their rights to the four thrones bestowed upon them. It had been a little over three weeks since someone was turned into an animal-popsicle, which was nice. Of course that's how long it took us to get our priorities together to leave the camp ground; after excessive partying I might add. That didn't mean everything was perfectly safe. There were still bandits and the like who were still bad people even before the White Witch came along.

Aslan and I (happy sigh) roamed the forests and streams on our way to Cair Paravel, only a few days behind the Pevensie children. While I was recovering from my wound, Aslan and several others who once aided in helping royals, instructed the children on what would be expected of their duties once crowned. They didn't seem the least bit bothered by the amount of work.

After my recovery Aslan was quick to pounce on me, if you get my drift, and well... it's not like I didn't enjoy it either *ahem*. Anyway, it would take about another week or so for us to get to Cair Paravel and Aslan and I were going to spend as much time together before he had to be a consultant of sorts to the Pevensie children.

Today though, today was strange. I couldn't place my paw as to why. Aslan went ahead an hour or so ago to scout with a few others. I kept yawning, not sure why I was so tired today even though I finally *cough* had a full nights sleep. I noticed that my pace had slowed considerably I realized I was at the back of the group Aslan and I were in.

I was just so _tired_. I kept feeling a tug near my pelvis which was annoying.

I layed down in the cool grass beneath a shaded section of the forest, feeling myself relax into the cool earth beneath me. I felt my magic flow out of me for a moment, which for some reason became warm and gentle around my belly before disappearing.

 _Well that was odd_ I thought to myself, trying to relax once more. I didn't feel like sleeping, and I honestly didn't think I could, but I still felt so tired. I heard a snap of a twig before bolting upright, peering around my surroundings.

"Well, well, well" I snapped my head to my right before seeing a wolf with a cut over his eye licking his chops at me.

"All alone. How sad" another wolf came out.

"Were you with the secret police?" I asked quietly before the wolves snarled at me angrily.

"Like we would have anything to with a power hunger witch like that!"

"Besides, we're _just_ hungry" another wolf came out of nowhere making me hunch my shoulders and hiss from being outnumbered.

"Besides, you've got some extra meat in you which will make more than a mouthful" The wolf with the cut over his eye was practically drooling and foaming at the mouth at me.

"Extra meat? I know you are insane, but would it be too much to ask for you to make sense?" I sniffed at them in mockery making them growl and snap at me. One of the wolves lunged at me as I rolled to the side easily. My ear was to the ground at that moment, as I heard hoofbeats and large paws thrumming against the ground. I smirked knowingly that Aslan and the others probably noticed I went missing and went to go look for me.

I just had to bide my time knowing my lover would be more than happy to rip them apart. Wait. That seems a little too aggressive for Aslan. He'd probably scare them and then try to rip them apart. Yeah, that sounded more like him.

"Don't play dumb with us! We abide by no laws but our own! And one of our main laws is to do _anything_ to _anyone_ to feed our bellies. So, if it means attacking the pregnant lioness of Aslan, King of Narnia, so be it" The wolf snarled.

Wait. Hold everything. PREGNANT!? I gasped, nearly backing into a tree.

"Now that cannot be shocking. Are you mocking us!?" The three wolves started to circle around me and I admit I was dazed by getting thrown such information at me.

"We can smell 'um sitting in you, ready to be eaten!"

I snarled in anger, surprising all three as we all got down lower, ready to strike one another. A roar caught the wolves off guard as Aslan leapt high into the air, knocking two of the wolves down as the other, with the scar, had two arrows shot at it in warning.

Aslan roared again making the wolves scamper off, tails tucked between their legs. Of course, not without the one with the scar looking back at me with hatred before disappearing.

"I leave you for a few hours and you get attacked by wolves"

"You're the one that decided to leave" I said playfully making the others around us chuckle as we tried to catch up with the group.

Aslan and I nipped and nuzzled at each other for a few minutes, before walking in comfort next to each other.

 _Pregnant_ I glanced at Aslan seeing him concentrate on the forest ahead of us. I looked down at the ground as we walked, thinking.

 _I couldn't be. I mean…_ I closed my eyes not even sure how to handle this information. I didn't think I was ready for any of this! Plus, Aslan had duties to attend to and I didn't want to be a burden and make him choose. I loved the Pevensie children and they would still need help.

 _How do I tell him?_ I thought in worry as I glanced at him once more from my view of the ground and then back. I didn't notice that he glanced back at me with a confused expression before returning his gaze to the forest.

 _Would he be excited? Or happy? Would he be upset? Would he just leave again? It's not like we ever talked about children anyway! What am I supposed to do!?_ I sighed deeply before running into a muscled and furry side of my beloved who looked at me with confusion.

"Sevgilim, is something wrong?" Aslan sat in front of me making me blink quickly before shaking my head 'no'; Aslan shook his head.

"I know something is wrong. Won't you tell me?" Aslan nudged me with his nose under my chin, making me sigh.

 _Was now a good time? Should I wait?_ I looked into Aslan's eyes seeing mostly worry and curiosity.

 _I'll wait. Just for a few days and then I will tell him. I need to wrap my own head around this first._

I licked Aslan's cheek before rubbing my cheek against his.

"It's nothing sevgi, don't worry" I pushed him playfully making him huff, but I could tell he didn't believe me in the slightest.

* * *

One more day and we would arrive at the castle. I was sure I was acting strange to everyone because everyone would ask if I was okay or just stare at me. I knew Aslan had pretty much given up on asking me on whether or not I was okay; probably thinking I would just come up to him and tell him when I was ready.

Lucy rode back on her pony to greet our group and to hang out with me for a bit. She didn't bother holding back and constantly told me when I was acting weird.

"You know, what ever it is you're hiding is keeping you from sleeping. Everyone can tell" Lucy was plucking petals off of flowers as we walked together. I just rolled my eyes at her.

"Why haven't you told Aslan yet, anyway? He's beyond worried about you. He looks at you all the time"

I sighed sadly, shuffling dirt with my paws.

"Lucy..."

Suddenly those three wolves from before leaped out of nowhere, Lucy screaming loudly, unsheathing her short blade. I snarled, slashing at the air for them to leave. Before I knew it we were leaping and dodging each other. I felt that I was distracting the three wolves fairly well before one of them leapt at Lucy. I gasped, leaping in front of her before my head was knocked into a tree.

I collapsed on the ground, my vision going fuzzy.

"You're cubs will be the appetizers to my palate!" The wolf with the scar over his eye roared as Lucy gasped.

ROAR!

Aslan leaped out of nowhere, clear over Lucy, tackling the wolf and then killing him. The other two were chased off. As Aslan panted hard.

I kept my eyes closed since I could still feel my head spinning. I could feel the darkness creeping in but I was also deathly afraid to see the look in Aslan's eyes.

I felt a soft nudge against my chin, but I couldn't control much as it just lolled off to the side. I heard a low whimper and another soft nudge.

"Was she hit anywhere else Lucy!?" Aslan nearly roared, scaring the girl.

"I-I don't think so, but...she saved me" Lucy had tears in her eyes.

"Take her to the medical wing of the castle, we should be there in less than a few hours. Get the head healer to look at her on the way" Aslan growled out as several people lifted me up onto a makeshift stretcher, hurrying off to the castle. Aslan not far behind them.

Aslan's mind was racing a mild a minute not sure what he heard from the deranged wolf was correct. For right now though, he was starting to see the towers of the castle.

* * *

I took a deep breath before opening my eyes slowly. I was on plush cushions in a stone room that was furnished beautifully. I lifted my head up to get a better look around before freezing, seeing Aslan sitting in front of me. Ours eyes connected for a long time.

"Is it true?" Aslan's voice was soft, but stern. The question seemed to have burned and simmered inside of Aslan.

"What?" I whispered, my heart suddenly beating a mile a minute as I remembered that I was pregnant. I relaxed only slightly remembering that my head was hit and nowhere else that I knew of.

"Are you...carrying our child?" Aslan's eyes dropped to the floor as he said the sentence before shifting them back up to me. I couldn't hold eye contact with him for more than a few seconds before my eyes dropped down to the design on one of the pillows I was lying on.

"Yes" I whispered, as though it was just a breath that came out of my mouth. I glanced back up at him seeing sadness, disappointment, slight anger, worry. But I saw no joy or happiness in those eyes which only made my heart constrict in pain.

"Aslan... I-"

"Get some rest. Your head was hit pretty hard" Aslan got up before briskly leaving the room without another word.

My head flopped back onto the pillow, whimpers leaving me as I tried to just hide underneath it all.

I should have just told him that day.

A few more days had passed, the head healer coming in to check on me. She told me the cub was fine and that it was just a knock on the head. I just needed to be slow and careful when standing in case I got dizzy spells.

I didn't talk much and I was starting to eat less and less. I hadn't seen even a glimpse of Aslan whenever I walked around the castle. I was a afraid, beause I knew I was growing depressed. From what I read in books I believed that what I was going through was pining. I didn't want to believe it because it was so rare, but I could feel it in my bones. I could hardly sleep or eat without wanting to be near Aslan. To feel him nuzzle and lick me. To just feel his warmth.

Sometimes I'd ask one of the Pevensie children where he was and when I went to go look for him, he would already be gone. I'd leave, my tail drooping and my ears flat against my head. I tried to avoid the mirrors in the castle considering I looked dreadful.

"My dear you really must eat. If anything you should do it for the cub" One of the head healers assistants was trying to get me to eat again, and between you and me the cub was the reason why I _had_ been eating as much as I was.

 _I'll try again tonight_ I had decided that if I couldn't see him tonight, then I would leave. I know when I am not wanted, nor am I really needed by the children. It's not like anything I know can't be taught to them by someone else.

I walked out of my room to the ballroom, tilting my head at this person and that. Lucy and Mr. Tumnus were talking out on the balcony overlooking the ocean. I saw Aslan walking along the beach. It made my heart stop at how handsome and magestic he looked in the moonlight.

I quickly walked out of the castle (considering I wasn't technically aloud to run) following the footsteps that Aslan left behind when suddenly, the footsteps ended even before they lead into the forest. I looked around, sniffing the air, but caught no sign of him. I could feel my heart shatter before, yes running, back to my room.

I was yowling quietly in agony as I gathered food supplies into a bag I could carry. I could do this on my own! I could... I was sure I could...

* * *

 **There you go you guys! I'll update again soon. Review and let me know what you thought**


	9. Understanding & Time

**Another chapter just for you lovelies! Enjoy :D**

"Have you at least talked to her Aslan?" Peter said sternly as he spotted Aslan coming into the castle.

"No" Aslan looked around the ballroom as if looking for her.

"Well wouldn't it be a good idea to do so? After all she is your mate, pregnant, and looking rather withered"

"I just don't understand why she said nothing to me" Aslan sighed out sadly.

"You could just ask her you know? Considering Lady Ayla doesn't exactly seem like the type to hold secrets unless it's for good reason"

Aslan looked at Peter a moment, smiling slightly, before nodding.

"That's very true, and she is very stubborn"

"Like you are one to talk Aslan" Peter chuckled as they bowed themselves out of the ballroom.

"You should talk to her Aslan. Not avoid her. You don't see the pain in her eyes every time she tries to find you and is unsuccessful. It's painful to even watch" Peter said sadly making Aslan feel guilty for how he had been treating his love.

"I will see what I can do" Aslan tilted his head goodbye before hurriedly walking to Ayla's bedchamber.

"Ayla, may we tal-" Aslan began before hearing yowling which alarmed him immediately.

"Ayla!?" Aslan nosed the door open before guilt thrummed in his heart. I was yowling softly, trying to pack food into the bag.

"Ayla" Aslan whispered as he slowly approached me, while I was unaware of anything else going on around me. He gently nosed me in the neck making me stumble back in shock as I landed on a pillow.

"Are you alright?" Aslan's voice was laced with concern which increased when I just stared at him in shock.

"Y-You're here" I whispered.

"Yes. I would like to talk."

I blinked once, then twice, before shuffling the bag I had been packing over to where some other rations were.

"You've made things clear Aslan, don't need to force yourself" I whispered before Aslan stood in front of me in the next second. I would have gasped in shock but I was tired enough as it was.

"I am not forcing anything. Ayla, sevgilim, I was upset. I am still upset. I didn't understand why you didn't tell me. I thought you just didn't want me around anymore."

"How could you think that!? I had my reasons for not telling you and that was definitely not one of them!" I panted after my outburst before turning away from him, sitting.

"Please tell me then. Peter reminded me of something about you. How you always have a good reason for doing the things you do. I should have listened to you instead of trying to ignore you. But please, I am listening now."

Aslan sounded almost desperate and I could feel my body just wanting to snuggle into his, but I held my own, my fears still too great.

"There were quite a few things actually" I whispered. I could hear Aslan shuffle closer to me, but not close enough to where I could feel his body heat.

"F-First off!" I started loudly before ending up just whispering, "we never talked about cubs so I wasn't really sure if you wanted it."

"Sevgilim" Aslan whispered, and I could tell he wanted to say something but I cut him off.

"And then, while I am pregnant and once the cub arrives, I wouldn't want you to have to choose between me and the children. I love the children but that would be too much for you to choose"

I heard Aslan shuffle closer.

"The kingdom still needs you just as much as I do and I just never wanted you to have that kind of a burden. I had barely even wrapped my mind around the thought of having a cub when I did find out; I just wanted time to gain courage to tell you… but I would have told you!"

A little shuffle closer and almost a hint of warmth.

"I was so scared that if I did tell you and your reaction wasn't positive, that you would just disappear and I wouldn't ever be able to find you again" My breath hitched before I was surrounded by my lion who was licking and nuzzling me. I was practically shoved into his chest as we sat next to each other.

"And then I lost track of you on the beach and the day I woke up there wasn't any happiness in your eyes about having a cub and I feared the worst. Then you wouldn't talk to me and I couldn't see you-" I started yowling softly which turned to whimpers once Aslan hushed me, just nuzzling me.

"I didn't know you had so many uncertainties, and I am sorry for not even listening."

"Ayla, my mate, I love you. I love the fact that you are having our child. There are other people that can take over my duties to aid the Pevensie children. They have learned so much, so quickly, that I hardly think they (or anyone else) would mind if I spent the rest of my life happy with you and the little one. Yes, there will be troubles I must aid in, but at the end of the day I would come back to you and just be with you."

I just snuggled into his chest, whimpers still leaving me every now and again.

"You should rest"

I lay on the cushioned blanket and pillows.

"Stay?" I asked worriedly, making him lick my cheek lovingly.

"Of course sevgilim. I'll be right there"

I laid my head down, closing my eyes, hearing Aslan close the door to my room. I peeked them open to see him nearly toss the bag I had been packing out the window. Oh… wait… he really did throw it out the window.

I closed my eye, trying not to giggle, before feeling his warmth against my back.

I heard very ancient words whispered into my ear before I passed out, asleep.

* * *

"Sir I didn't want to say anything, but Lady Ayla seems to have been depressed, and because of that she isn't eating as much as we would like. Perhaps, if you could convince her, it would do so much good for the both of them"

I still had my eyes closed, but I had woken up a few minutes ago, just relaxing. That was the voice of the head healer and I felt a little bad that I had probably made her job a little more difficult.

"I will make sure she eats, thank you for telling me" Aslan spoke softly. I could already smell the food that had been placed in front of him. I could also sense the guilt, rolling off of Aslan.

I opened my eyes slowly, before snuggling against him, purring.

"Sevgilim, please eat" Aslan pushed the plate of food towards me. I think, that after clearing up a lot of problems with Aslan, I gained some of my appetite back.

I nodded, not wanting to make Aslan feel any more guilty than he already did. I ate slowly and about half the plate of food, Aslan finishing his own plate entirely.

Aslan looked at my plate worriedly, but I just snuggled underneath his chin.

"I'd like to take a walk if you'd care to join me. Unless you're busy?" I asked softly, smiling at him.

"I would gladly" Aslan's tail swung back in forth in excitement before he evidently calmed himself. I giggled softly as we headed out of the room. I was ahead of him, not realizing he was talking to the head healer a moment who was walking down the hallway. If anything, she looked a lot more relieved.

We walked through the castle's garden for a few hours before relaxing in the grass.

Aslan kept secretly looking at me and I was starting to wonder what he wanted before giggling.

 _Of course… possessive lion_ I smiled at him, considering I've been hunching myself over to hide my pregnant belly. I wasn't sure if that was some sort of instinct or if I was just nervous.

I laid down on my side, before rolling slightly on my back knowing my belly would be distended due to the pregnancy. I opened my eyes to see Aslan gaping at my belly, eyes transfixed.

"Ayla," he whispered, before crawling belly down towards me, a foot or so away, "how far along are you sevgilim?"

There was excitement and longing in his voice that made my heart melt in happiness.

"About six weeks, love" I whispered hearing him purr and shuffle a little closer to me, "Eight more weeks or so and the cub will be here."

Aslan looked at me as though he were going to ask something, but I just smiled at him, making him smile back.

He gently rested his head on my belly making me purr out happily.

"There may be more than one cub in there though darling" I giggled seeing his head snap up to look at me, "of course Mags (the head healer) says I'm too small to be caring more than one."

"Giving me a heart attack" Aslan muttered making me giggle again as he nuzzled his head against my belly.

* * *

Next seven weeks were Aslan and everyone else in the kingdom pretty much codling me. Aslan more so then everyone. He made sure I ate, slept, and walked around even though I was growing heavier by the day. With only a week left to go, I looked ready to burst and had to waddle everywhere like a bird; which I admit, made me grumpy sometimes.

Today though, the Pevensie children were seeing to a complicated matter, Aslan looking from afar and as a consult. He and I were laying on plush blankets and cushions, on the other side of the room. The arguing was getting on my last nerve and Peter looked ready to punch the rude man before him. Aslan had eventually sat next to Lucy who looked just as annoyed as I would have, while Aslan was still watching me from afar like a hawk.

I stood up slowly, entirely finished with the meeting, all of the Pevensie children practically begging for me to call one of them to 'help me'. Of course I tried to hide a giggle as I stretched a little.

All four pouted at me, including Aslan who would very much rather follow me and 'play' *nudge nudge wink wink* with me, than sit in front of this man who was claiming rather ridiculous things.

I felt a tightening across my belly which made me freeze at the doorway. I stood there for a few minutes, everyone used to me being slow and careful now considering Aslan was very forceful in that area.

 _Why can't I just go back to my little pile of pillows without a pain or ache somewhere?_ I thought annoyed. Plus, this was going to be one large baby I'd have to push out if my belly was this big.

I slowly waddled halfway through the doorway before feeling my hind legs become wet. My eyes widened as I yowled in fear before it became a whimper. Everyone had immediately stopped talking as Aslan raced down to me.

"Sevgilim?"

"I, ouch, think your child wants out now" I closed one eye in pain as Aslan looked shocked before using his body to help support me as we made our way to our room.

Peter had dismissed everyone from the court, which I was _pretty_ sure everyone was relieved about except for that one man.

Aslan and I made it back to our room, a mob almost forming behind us, which was very embarrassing.

I carefully laid down on the pile of pillows, Aslan moving some behind my lower back which made it feel way better.

Aslan laid down in front of me, licking me with affection.

"Is Mags coming?" Aslan questioned seeing the Pevensie children and several others peeking through the door.

"Yes, she should be here in no less than five minutes considering she was the most excited to be the one to deliver the cub" Peter smiled happily, Aslan giving him a nervous one in return.

"I'm alright sevgilim" I whispered making him nuzzle me again, "we never fully agreed on names you know" I smiled before wincing.

"Perhaps we can worry about the names after the cub gets here" Aslan tried sounding stern but the nervousness was just rolling off of him.

"I love you" I licked his chin making him purr as he licked behind my ear.

"I love you too" He whispered. I started to pant, Aslan just nervously fidgeting all the while.

"Alright, everyone shoo!" Mags yelled before entering the room, "you too my King. No one has ever done this before and I think it would be best if me and my assistance had all the room to work in."

Aslan looked like he was about to growl at her before looking back at me in worry.

"It'll be okay. You go wait outside and then come back when you're very active son wants to meet you" I giggled before huffing out in pain.

"If that is what you want sevgilim" Aslan gave me one last lick and nuzzle before leaving the room with one last glance at me.

* * *

 **Okay! So the next chapter will be the final chapter with something like a epilogue. Review and enjoy reading!**


	10. How Many?

The nurses were fiddling with warm water and cloth, looking like mother hens.

I could feel the cub was almost ready to come out by the time the healers were ready with the water and towels and healing supplies.

"Push Ayla!" Mags said sternly. I grunted in pain, never feeling anything like this before. After several pushes, and growls on my part, I felt my cub slip out of me along with several squeals.

I felt another ache and pressure, but just breathed for a moment.

"She's darling" Mags whispered as she placed the cub next to my nipple to start suckling. It was a weird feeling but I just purred in happiness, licking my cub clean. I suddenly growled in pain making the nurses gasp before Mags told me to push once more.

I growled and huffed, exhaustion already setting in before another plop and my other surprise cub came out.

"And another little girl for the mommy" the assistant said happily, placing my other daughter on my nipple.

I huffed out a smile, the healers starting to clean up before I gasped in pain, already pushing.

"How many do you have in there!?" Mags said astonished before I pushed with what strength I had left, before another plop sounded in the room.

"Well he wanted to get out now didn't he" Mags sounded as though she was getting out of her shock.

I didn't feel any other pressure in my belly, the assistants already looking like they were ready to catch more.

"I believe only the afterbirth is left ladies" Mags said with some relief as I pushed out the afterbirth while continuing to clean my children.

They made little high pitched squeaks, their eyes closed. My son was the smallest and I made sure to scoot him closer to his sisters, making sure he was warm. They hadn't even opened their little eyes yet.

"So would you like me to tell him or would you?" Mags all but giggled.

I smiled wanting to see what Aslan's reaction would be.

"Aslan" Mags called, hearing the father-to-be nearly skid into the door. He gently nosed his head through the door in curiosity.

"You're cubs are healthy, as is the mother" Mags said happily before leaving the room with a wink.

"Hello darling" I whispered seeing Aslan stock still as he looked down to where our cubs were currently getting their fill of my milk.

"Oh" Aslan said in shock, "Oh."

Aslan laid down before crawling closer to me, just _staring_ at his children.

"Our…Our cubs?" Aslan whispered in disbelief as I licked his chin with affection.

"Yes. This one, our first born, is a girl. The next one was a girl. And then our little boy came out last"

I scooted him closer to me, seeing Aslan look at him in worry.

"He is small" Aslan whispered, making me sadden a moment since some families usually got rid of the runt. Aslan nuzzled me in affection making my thoughts vanish.

"But he is no less perfect"

Our little boy made a loud meow making me smile as he and his sisters cuddled against my stomach.

"Rest love, you did wonderfully" Aslan whispered as he lay behind me, resting his head on my shoulders, overlooking our children.

I smiled, slowly falling asleep, whispering an 'I love you' and hearing it in return before fully going to sleep.

* * *

 **Hello dear readers! So there will be one more chapter, more like an epilogue maybe. Anyway, see you soon lovelies.**


End file.
